


When Chaos Strikes

by Foxfiresystem



Series: Fox’s life au [2]
Category: nonfiction - Fandom
Genre: Other, Safe haven for alters, This is written by a did system, mental health talks, mentions of service dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem
Summary: The collective stories of the foxfire system
Series: Fox’s life au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695361





	1. Welcome

**_Welcome to the newest project_ **

~~  
~~ Major project status: in progress 

Date: 4/13/2020

Front: unknown 

This is our safety now don’t ruin it for us we aren’t a kink. 

Stop using systems for sex you gross motherfuckers. 

WE HAVE TRAUMA STOP THIS GROSS BS 


	2. 4/28

It’s getting to that dreadful day again.

The body hurts so fucking bad.   
Mj was screaming for almost an hour and I’m surprised the cops weren’t called. Like Tris is all about ACAB but like why tf.  
  


I like to think it’s because he’s into punk stuff but I don’t fucking know. 

All I know is we have been misgendered today, had multiple anxiety attacks, slept durning the day to deal with trauma and got our hrt shot today.   
  


We know as of today we are definitely getting ssi and ssdi (idk the letters for the disability check thingy) So that’s squared away, we have to finish reapplying for insurance and step so like aaaaa.   
  


I crave a night of rest and safety. - Damian 4/28/2020 02:11


	3. chaos

5/12/2020 

Front: blur 

* * *

So Tristian found a game from a very trauma filled time.

I am pretty sure our pica is getting worst while we are attempting to recover from a different e/d. 

Remy and Virgil left notes this morning related to our meds and nobody actually taking them which means members of system have been lying to our treatment team again which is against what we have been working for. 

In other news, our dreams are getting really disturbing but that might just be how we are trying to cope with trauma. 

* * *

Currently, all I can hear is one of the systems littles yelling "LOLO DRAGONS DRAGONSSSS PAPA DRAGONS I WANT ONE" this is most likely in response to finding our flight rising account again. From what I've seen someone in system has gotten some of our "friends" into the dragon game so I mean we have people to pester in-game now. 

I am getting distracted by sims again and I think we have a class soon. 

* * *


End file.
